Another Lies
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Lucy's Natsu"s girlfriend...but.../"…..What the heck is this!", I said yelling/ "Lucy Heartfillia and Leo.i said. / My eyes widened, I can't believe what I'm seeing…./ sorry if my English's bad xP I'm newbie here! please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Lies**

Rie : hello~ I'm newbie here~ and sorry if my English's bad….cause I'm Indonesian… ok Enjoy~

**Another Lies**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's.**

**WARNING : TYPO,OOC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV **

it was a quiet morning at Lucy's home .. well, this Fairy Tail wizard is getting ready to go to Fairy Tail…..her beloved Guild with her best friends…and her boyfriend of course..

"Hm….Well…this's good enough…..ok~ time to go~ Fairy Tail, I'm coming~",she said happily while take her keys and go to Fairy Tail.

-FAIRY TAIL-

"Ohayou,Minna~!", Lucy walks in while greeting her friends,and looking for her boyfriend….yeah,her boy friend….Natsu Dragneel…her stupid but charming boyfriend.

"Ohayou Luce!", "Yo! Morning Luce!" , "Ohayou,Lucy!", and many more greetings from the entire Guild.

"Yo,Ohayou Luce!", Natsu greet her,with his wide smile and he kissed her forehead sweetly,which making Lucy blushing so red.

"Hey,dude,it's still morning,don't sprade your lovey-dovey aura to the entire guild,and if you wanna do somethin' go and look for a hotel." ,ok,from this words…you must know who said it…yeah,the ice wizards….Gray Fullbuster,the dark-blue haired man with his charming aura around him.

"Shut up,ice freak,you wanna challenge me to fight?!" ,well…as usual…fight everytime and everywhere…while destroying the properties and the building.

"Hee….and I'm not scared of you, stupid fire…",Gray said it,and of course he'll not take his words back,and he was not aware of aura of danger from behind.

"…Are you fighting…? Natsu….? Gray….?", the scarlet haired Titania….Erza Scarlet said with her deady-killing-aura that makes both of the fighting stupid dude stop and look at her with sweat all over their body.

"A-aye! W-we're not f-fighting,Erza-sama!", both of them said with Happy's 'Aye aye sir!' style.

"Ok,Good." , Erza said and look at Lucy that's sweatdropping and greet her, "Good morning,Lucy." , she said with her sweet smile that'll make all guys melting while said 'so prettyyy~~' and nosebleeding.

"Ah,good morning too Erza!" , Lucy said after she snapped out of her sweatdropping moment.

"Ah,hey everyone..!" , Lisanna walks to Lucy's group and she winked,Lucy just reply with smile,she just don't know the fact of Lisanna with someone there,

"Oh hey, Lisanna! Guys! Wanna take a mission? I'm bored…~" , Natsu said while putting his head on the table with this expression '=+='.

"Hmm… ok! How about taking this mission?",Erza said while pointing her finger at 1 mission paper with title ' SAVE A WOMAN AT A BUILDING WITH THOUSANDS OF BANDITS. JEWELS AS PRIZE'.

"WHAT?! AS PRIZE! LET'S GO NATSU!",Lucy said with sparkling eyes and pulling Natsu.

"Ok Ok,let's go….Master! we're going to take this mission!", Natsu said yelling and run out of the guild with Lucy,Lisanna,Gray,Erza.

**Lucy POV**

Oh damn,jeezes…..i love this! I love taking a mission with my friends! Also this time Lisanna is coming along! Yeay~! But,I have a feeling that Lisanna is on her way to taking Natsu…also Natsu's so friendly with Lisanna…I had caught Natsu keep looking at Lisanna,and ignores me! Oh,maybe he just missed her,his childhood bestfriend…I'm okay with that,

"…..What the heck is this?!", I said yelling. How can't I?! This building is so pinky-pink! With nameplate 'LOVE GAME'. If this about love, I'm fine….i'll go with Natsu..

"Hey,Luce! This time I'll go with Lisanna,ok?", Natsu said it with a huge smile…but…why? I just thinking of going in with Natsu..but..he's going…with Lisanna…?

"Oh,ok Natsu…", I said while giving him a bitter smile at my face and wave my hand to him that's going in with Lisanna,and I also heard that Natsu said,"I'll protect you from the bandits!" to Lisanna whispering while holding her hands and I see that Lisanna's blushing…..my heart is so hurts seeing that..

"I'll go with Gray,Lucy..", Erza said while pulling Gray in to the building and I heard that Gray yelling,"No! NOOO!" so loud.

I sighed and I take 1 of my Keys, " The Gate of Lion,I open thee! Leo!", I said calling Leo,and he csme out while bowing and give me his charming smile.

"Yes,Lucy?", he said asking me and I just smile," Let's go,Leo! That building! I have a mission there!" I said acting to be happy while my heart is a bit broken by Natsu.

"Ok then,Let's go…",He said that and I pulling his hands in to the building and what I start the 'LOVE GAME' with Leo.

"Welcome! This is Love Game! You must pass all Game here with your mate! Can I have your name and your mate name,please? Just for register" ,the receptionist said and asking our name,ok fine.

"Lucy Heartfillia and Leo." , I said giving our name and after the receptionist register us,she showed us the way to the first game.

"This way, from here you'll start 10 Love Games and you must pass it,after you finish,you can look for what you want." , the receptionist explaining.

"Ok,thank you." I said and pulling Leo in to the first Game,which is Pocky Game. My eyes widened, I can't believe what I'm seeing….Natsu and Lisanna is…..kissing..?

"It's okay,Lucy-hime…. Ignore them…let's focus on the game…", Leo's words make me snapped out from my shockness,and I just nodded and siting on the chair which is prepared for the game.

"Ok! This new pairing is…Lucy Heartfillia and Leo!" ,the host said it with a mic in his hands and our register cards on his hands.

"So,this game rules is both of you must eat this pocky and if you kiss,you win! That's all the rules!" , the host said it happily,oh so that's the reason Natsu and Lisanna kissing..

"So,c'mon Lucy-hime..", Leo said it while holding a pocky and smiled.

"Oh,ok…" , I replied and start biting the one side of the pocky and Leo the other side. We start eating and my heart just start punding loud,I'm blushing…jeezes…

And…..CHU!

We just kissed! Ugh….. shit! I'm blushing hard! ARGHHHH!

"wow~ this newbie win! Here! You pass! Lucy Heartfilia and Leo! You may go to the next Love Game!" , the host said while giving me a card with 'PASS' words that's written BIG AND RED.

Ok….i'm heading for the next Game…what'll bw the next Gme, I guess….?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SORRY FOR THR TYPO~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Lies**

**Rie : hey guys! I'm back! xD sorry for the late update,I haven't got the feeling to continue this story….ok so,let's start~!**

**DISCLAIMER : FAIRY TAIL IS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lucy POV_

Argh…I can't stop sighing….i'm totally depressed….how can't i? how is your feeling if the people you love kissed another girl? I hope I can cry now…ughh…

Well,you maybe already know….yeah,Natsu,my beloved boyfriend….KISSED ANOTHER GIRL AT HER LIPS IN FRONT OF MY EYES…. That hurts me….really…I'll never be like Jellal and Erza….that perfect couple,if my relationship with Natsu is at the the of Broken.

_Normal POV_

"Uh…Hime? What's wrong?," Leo said while waving his hands In front of Lucy's face,makes that Celestial Girl popped out from her daydreaming.

"Um…sorry Leo,really,I'm okay…",Lucy lied….her smiles….her face….her eyes…everything of her is lying….she keeps her smie,even her hearts is broken…

"Geez,Hime….don't think about that stupid Salamander…..hus stupidity is reaching max if he doesn't understand your feeling….so,don't think of him now…just think about our mission and our price,okay?",Leo said it so easily and rolled his eyes,makes Lucy giggles.

"Well…..okay,ah,there it is….the next chellenge!," Lucy's back to her happy mode and pointing at a room with pinky-pink decoration around the gate to that room.\

"Uh….? Apple….Race…?",Lucy look at the sign above the gate and get in to the room with Leo. Well,curse the destiny…they saw Natsu and Lisanna there,with apple at their forehead and with very close face,below 10 mm.

"Shhh,calm down,hime….let's go to the host and join the game…," Leo said that to calmed Lucy down,her face is like going to cry on 5 seconds if Leo didn't said that.

"…hm…let's go…,"Lucy replied with face looking at he floor and walk with Leo to the host's table.

"Hm….Leo and Lucy…? Okay,I'll tell you the rules and how to play, see that red line? That's the start line,and that blue line is the finish line…so,you two must stand at the starting line with apple between your foreheads, your hands will be folded behind at the back. As time starts,you two have to move towards to the finishing line without dropping the apple. If you dropped your apple,you two must kissed," that host explained the rules and how to play. Lucy's face is totally blushing…..kiss again? KISS?** KISS?!**

"Okay,thanks for the information…..",Lucy said while taking Leo to the start line. The committee girls give them apple and folded their hands at their back and 30 seconds after that,they walk slowly,so their apple didn't fall down. But,Kami-sama didn't say so….Lucy slipped and their apple's fall.

"Uukh…sorry,Leo…," Lucy said that with sad face and try to stand up. Then,the committee girl walk to them.

"Hm…you already knew the rules right? Now,kiss!," that girl said with bug smile and bright face,without knowing that the couple in front of them is blushin.

"Ehe…gomenne,Hime…",Leo said while scratch the back of his head and kissed Lucy while she's still progressing what's happening.

"Ok,you two have kissed,well,you pass!," that committee girl said it again while screaming in happiness. But,without their knowledge,Natsu saw their kissing moment.

"Eh,wait a second! I forgot to tell you something! This is the last challenge,after this,you can fight that stupid bandits and save that girl! Ok! See ya'!" that committee girl wave her hands and back to her works.

"Hm….ok,Leo,let's go!," Lucy drag Leo upstairs and met the first bandits. That badit's face is SO REALLY REALLY SCARY,grao *?*

"Heh,just liitttttle girl with her boyfriend,must be weak one. Hey,girl,why don't you be my girlfriend and spent our first night at hotel? AHAHAHA!," ,that bandit's laughing and attack Lucy. But,before his katana reach Lucy's body,Leo stopped it with his magic.

"Heh,Celestal spirit huh?," that bandit smirked. "Well,interesting,time to use my magic….. DIE! BUCO NERO!",that bandit scream and from his axe, a black hole appeared and Leo's magic is absorbed by that black hole.

"Tch! My magic's drained! Hime! Call Aquarius! She can help us!," Leo said while trying to protect Lucy.

"Y-yes! Gate of the water,I open thee,Aquarius!," Lucy said that spell and Aquarius came.

"NEE,LUCY….YOU SUMMON ME FROM THAT DIRTY WATER ON THE FLOOR? HEH?," Well,as usual,when Lucy summon her from dirty water,she'll kill her.

"Tch,that bandit looks weak…..HEYAAAA!",….and by Aquarius's water,that bandit's swept out from the window and fall down.

"A-arigatou,Aquarius!," Lucy said with eyes filled of tears and joyful smile *?*.

"Tch,next time,I'll kill you,but now,I'll dating with scorpio~ so~ Jaa nee,BAKA LUCY~",her words before gone is really stabbing Lucy's heart. And she's sweatdropping.

"Hime,I'll back now….my magic's at it's limit….",Leo said that while kissed Lucy and gone.

"Arigatou na,Leo!," Lucy said blushing and get ready to continue her journey finding other bandits,Erza's already fight them although.

"Naa…..Luce….," someone behind Lucy call her.

"E-eh…? Natsu…?!"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
